


Welcome Home

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Justin settles back into life at home, and really, that's all he wants for his birthday.





	Welcome Home

Moorland Stables had been considerably quieter in the days since Justin had been home this time. For some reason, Loretta hadn't been fawning over him as much as usual, either. Not that he minded that part much. It was just... strange. Good strange, though. Before, it had been all too much, too soon. But now... well, maybe it was because everyone's attention was on the ringleader up on Nilmer's Highland, or maybe it was just the time of year, but Justin was able to go about his day without being bothered. He could even help with the horses, a job that he'd always loved. There hadn't been any horses out at Dark Core. Not nice ones, at any rate. But here, there were more than enough stallions, geldings, mares, and younger horses to go around. Even a few dams, though Moorland Stables didn't usually keep pregnant mares around. Too much risk, what with the younger riders and all.

But the sheer ordinariness of it all... it was almost enough to make Justin weep in gratitude. All the time he'd been away, even when he'd been living with the wild herd on South Hoof, he'd just longed for this sense of normalcy. He didn't want solitude, not anymore, he'd got quite enough of that in his two prisons. Now, he was ready to mingle with people again. He'd told his father that a few days ago, when his dad had asked him about what he wanted to do for his birthday.

"It doesn't have to be a party," his father had said. "We can just have a nice little father-son dinner, Mrs Holdsworth can bake you a cake, maybe we can even go on a twilight hack."

"No, it's okay, dad," Justin had said, giving him a self-conscious smile as he'd rubbed the back of his neck. "I... I want a party. Not a huge one, mind, just... the people who work here. My friends. And you, of course."

"Are you sure?" his father had asked. "You've been through so much, I just thought that you would've wanted something quiet."

"Well, isn't the 21st birthday supposed to be something big?" Justin had asked. "Not like there's anything stopping us from doing things before 21, not when you can legally run a business at 15 and drink and gamble at 18, drive around the same age... But I've heard that it's culturally an important age for a lot of people."

"Well, if you're sure," his father had said.

"I am," Justin had said, nodding. "I'm looking forward to it, actually. But, uh... maybe not alcohol. Or not too much, anyway. I don't want any trouble at my party."

"Of course, my boy, anything for you," his father had said. And then, his father had embraced him, and Justin had smiled in his father's warmth.

Today was the day of the party. Already, Justin could see where some things had been set up- some tables with snacks and drinks, a few balloons and streamers had been strung up, there was even a banner hung from the doorway of Moorland Stables declaring "Happy 21st Justin!" He smiled to see it, feeling his spirits lift at the incredible act of kindness.

"Hi, Justin!" Maya called, waving from the top of a ladder where she was currently busy hanging some more streamers.

"Hey, Maya," Justin called back, giving her a wave of his own. "Careful up there!" Maya stuck her tongue out at him cheekily before turning around and continuing her task of nailing the streamers to the wooden beam. Lynx, her cousin's pony, looked a little mutinous, so Justin walked over and grabbed a halter, leading the horse away from the danger zone.

"Thanks," said Maya, giving him a grateful smile. "He's already knocked me off once, good thing I landed in the wheelbarrow."

"Yeah, I'll look after him until you're done, okay?" said Justin. Maya gave him a thumbs-up as he led Lynx out of the stableyard.

"Justin! You're up early," said Loretta. She looked like she was hiding something behind her back, and Justin chuckled.

"Don't worry, Loretta, I won't peek at my presents before it's time," said Justin, shaking his head. "I'm just out enjoying the early-morning sunshine."

"Oh, thank goodness," said Loretta. "I-I mean, uh, good, it's not ready yet. Not time yet. I mean- ugh!"

Justin smiled as he walked away from her, amused at how she stammered in his presence. He didn't like her, not in that way at least, but it wasn't like he led her on or anything. And after his solitary confinement, her company was welcomed. Almost needed. Maybe they could be friends, if nothing else.

"Hey, good morning, Justin," said Josh when he saw Justin approaching from around his wagon. He saw the horse next, and chuckled. "Lynx already playing up?"

"Trying to land Maya in the emergency room, but what else is new?" said Justin. "I hope you don't mind looking after him for a while."

"Nah, not at all," said Josh, reaching his hand out for Lynx to sniff. "You and me are good friends, aren't we, Lynx? We're buddies." Lynx lipped at his hand, then, upon finding no sugar or other delicious treats, blew air at Josh and turned his head away. Josh only chuckled, though. "He's a cheeky thing, this one."

"Yeah, I've gathered that," said Justin. "I've gotta admit, I didn't expect to come back to discover that we had a demon pony in our stables, but it's... a thing." Josh laughed.

"Well, probably not the kind of demon ponies you've seen, huh?" said Josh, scratching Lynx's ear. Lynx very much enjoyed this, forgiving Josh for the lack of treats. For now.

"No," said Justin. "But, to be honest, I prefer this type of demon pony. He doesn't have flaming hooves."

"He's also not actually evil, just a cheeky little git," said Josh, rubbing Lynx's head now. Lynx pressed his head into Josh's palm, closing his eyes.

"Yeah," said Justin, smiling as he watched the pair. Oddly, he found himself wishing that he was the one in Lynx’s position. But no... after what he'd seen up at Nilmer's Highland, he very much preferred being human, thank you very much.

"So, have you managed to get Saga back from the witch yet?" asked Josh.

"Huh? Oh, uh... the wolves chased me away," said Justin, shame making his cheeks burn with humiliation. Josh chuckled.

"Heh heh, wolves'll do that to you," said Josh. "Want to come for a ride with me and get her back? I'll protect you from the wolves."

"No, no, you've gotta watch Lynx," said Justin. "Else he'll probably... burn the barn down." Now, Josh laughed, a full body-shaker. Justin smiled.

"Funny you should mention that," said Josh, shaking his head. "Man, that was a wild few months while you were away. Thieves, Lynx, Tan's birthday party, the whole thing..."

"Of course all the fun stuff happens while I'm away," said Justin. Josh shook his head, still smiling.

"Nah, I wouldn't exactly call it 'fun'," said Josh. "He's a headache and a half, this one."

"I agree, and I've only known him a few weeks," said Justin. "But... thanks again for offering to look after him. I still need to go and see some people."

"Ah, the good ol' birthday wishes and early present seeking," said Josh, nodding. "A time-honoured Jorvegian birthday tradition. Have fun, Justin. And save some cake for me if you get any."

"Will do," said Justin. "You deserve something for watching Lynx."

As Justin headed off, he felt, once again, that sense of peace and contentment wash over him. He was home. Finally home, and, Pandorian circus-masters aside, he was safe and happy. Well, relatively safe. He was probably a fugitive of the druids, and hunted by Dark Core now that he'd shown what he was in such a big way. The power to control horses... his mind still spun at the idea. Was that a Wild Whisperer power? Had it just been lent to him by the tree? He had no idea. Or maybe it was from his darker heritage, and that thought made him sad. How could he be Wild Whisperer and control horses? That was just... well, it was evil. Justin didn't want to be a villain. Not even the hero, not really. He just wanted to be a normal guy, and was that too much to ask? He'd worked so hard since he'd been back here, working on trying to be a normal guy again. He wasn't sure it was working, honestly. Sure, he looked normal for all intents and purposes, but... but he didn't feel normal. And he knew that he wasn't normal. Like he'd told Louisa, there was no going back now. Not now that he knew the truth about everything.

But, just like it had a few weeks ago, and every time when he'd been upset as a kid, the smell of Mrs Holdsworth's baking managed to pull Justin out of his dark and depressing thoughts. A smile spread across his face as he quickened his pace a little to reach her cottage.

"Justin Moorland!" said Mrs Holdsworth, smiling as she walked out onto the porch of her cute little red and white cottage among the cherry blossoms.

"Hi, Mrs Holdsworth," said Justin, giving her his best smile. But that was easy to do, she always made him smile just with her sweet and loving presence. She was the only grandmother he'd ever known, and really, the only one he'd ever needed. The Baroness hadn't even wrote to him, and he knew already that she hadn't sent him a card. He'd asked his dad not to invite her to his party, either, or any of his extended family. He wanted this to be a happy party, a good one, full of the family that he'd found here. Family reunions could wait until much later.

"Oh, my dear, sweet boy," said Mrs Holdsworth, embracing him. She smelled of her baking, and some spices that were uniquely her. Justin immediately felt comfortable in her presence. "I always knew that someday, you would return to us."

"Well, I might have been tricked into leaving, and discovered a lot about myself, but I'm home now," said Justin. "For good, as much as I can control that."

"I'm so glad to hear that," said Mrs Holdsworth, looking up at him. "But come in, come in, have a cookie. I baked a batch specially for you."

"Is that my birthday present?" asked Justin as he followed her inside. Her cottage was so airy, full of light and the scents of baking. It was all natural sunlight, too, even in places where no sunlight should be. But after all that he'd seen, Justin decided not to question it. Maybe Mrs Holdsworth was something else, something non-human, but if she was, he didn't want to know about it.

"Oh, one of them," said Mrs Holdsworth with a chuckle. Justin took a seat at the table, feeling like a little boy again as Mrs Holdsworth gently pushed a plate of cookies towards him. They were chocolate chip just the way he liked them- the chocolate chips were melty and gooey and delicious. melting in his mouth in bursts of dark chocolatey goodness. He hummed his appreciation, closing his eyes.

"Man, I've missed your cookies," said Justin.

"And I've missed your company," said Mrs Holdsworth. "The other residents here don't care much about little old me, except for Josh and Maya, bless their little hearts."

"Well, don't worry, like I said before, I want to stay here now," said Justin. "No more family reunions for a little while, either." Mrs Holdsworth chuckled.

"That's probably for the best," said Mrs Holdsworth. "Would you like some tea? I can make some for you."

"Oh, yes please," said Justin. Mrs Holdsworth's tea seemed to contain some kind of magic that warmed and calmed him, all at once. Maybe it was some kind of magic. And, if it was, he liked this magic.

Or maybe... just maybe, it was what being home felt like. Being truly home, and happy (for the most part), and with the family that had found and raised him. And tonight, there would be a party, in his honour. And Justin would be happy, no matter the outcome, because he'd be surrounded by his family. And really, in the end, that was all that mattered. Family. And home.


End file.
